Bite
by GohanRules
Summary: This time it ends up being Edward who catches Jacob. What could this mean for the werewolf? Could it be trouble? Something else? Does it mean anything at all?


**Author's note: **So this is super random! Any readers who know me are probably thinking "Twilight?" But yeah, I'm a huge Jakeward shipper, can't get enough of the stuff. So I decided to write this. Not sure if it's good or not, but if you think I should write more Twilight, tell me. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**Warnings: ** Slash (malexmale), slight language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>He was running so fast. He knew he was. The trees and bushes melted together into a blur of rich browns and vibrant greens. His acute vision was adapted to this kind of speed. Good thing too, seeing as he can't remember a time he's run so fast in his life. His keen sense of hearing could easily detect his repeated harsh breathing. His body was sensing all the things around him. He couldn't help it. It was the way his body worked. He had to be aware of <em>everything<em>.

_Just in case._

Yet, even as his body was fully committing itself to taking in the dense forest around him, Jacob's mind was busy on other matters. It was _him_ again. Why was it so fucking difficult to just get a grip? It wasn't the fact he wasn't ready for this. He was already seventeen. If Jacob had gathered anything from the countless stories the elders had told the pack, it was that he was definitely _late_. It also wasn't the fact that this was happening to him with a guy. Jacob had never been homophobic. Hell, he himself was guilty of being curious every now and then. But it never went farther than an innocent peek. Regardless, it absolutely was not that. That just left it at two things. Was it because he had imprinted on a vampire, his natural enemy? Or was it because it had happened with Jacob's, not his wolfs, enemy?

The shifter's feet came to a sudden stop as he realized he'd reached his destination. He worked on catching his breath as he eyes scanned the clearing he was in. There was no one here. It had to have been some sort of mistake; he was _always_ on time. Maybe _Jake_ was late? Probably. He was probably too distracted by his own thoughts to notice he was running late. The teenager could feel the disappointment filling his body as he realized what he'd _just _missed. His shoulder's dropped subconsciously and his lips formed into a tight line. He just stood there, waiting. He wasn't exactly sure for what seeing as he'd already missed what he had come for, but that wasn't very important at the moment. After all, it's not like the werewolf had anything better to do. This whole part of the day was centered on coming to this clearing.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here."

Jacob's eyes widened and his fists tightened. His back stiffened and he could feel a shiver run down his unclothed back. God, he hoped the other hadn't noticed. The muscular teenager spun on his head and instantly made contact with Edward Cullen's famous topaz irises. To anyone else, the eye color was the exact same shade as those belonging to the whole Cullen clan; however, Jacob saw them differently. To him, the color had a specific tint to it as if it were rich, thick honey smoothly dripping down a plain, white canvas, further accentuating the color. As soon as the thought hit him, Edward's eyebrow seemed to raise in question. Embarrassment flooded Jake as he realized where his mind had wandered. If it weren't for the dark tone of his skin, he was sure the vampire would have noticed the fierce blush he was harvesting.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?" Edward's soft, yet stern voice filled the air. Jacob forced himself to open his mouth and speak despite his flushed state.

"I-I…was just p-passing by," he shook out.

A string of curse words echoed through the raven-haired boy's head. How could he manage to sound like such an idiot! Jacob Black did _not _stutter. Jacob Black was half wolf. Wolves are expert hunters. Once they see something they want, they keep their eyes on it and attack. One bite and that prey is finished. He had to get a hold of himself.

"You're lying, tell me the truth!"

Jacob jumped embarrassingly high as Edward's voice reached a surprising, high volume. As strange as it was, he found it to be quite a turn on. He was forced to bite his bottom lip to keep the tiny whimper in. Vampire hearing was just as good as werewolf hearing, possibly even better.

"What? Of c-course I'm not lying! Why would I have to keep from a _leech_?"

The Quileute tribe member was stunned by how hard it was to force the insult out. The word used to come out like butter before, but now…it seems Jacob's feelings were affecting him deeper than he previously believed.

"I'm not sure. Why _are_ you lying to me, dog?"

Jacob actually managed a full on scowl at the other. He hated that insult. It was probably the easiest way to piss him off.

"I have a name, asshole!" he growled out.

Edward seemed surprised by the reaction he received. It was definitely not a normal reaction. It wasn't a secret that all vampires commonly referred to werewolves as "dogs" or "mutts", just as it wasn't a secret that all werewolves referred to vampires as "leeches" or "bloodsuckers". Still…he assumed the reaction should have been expected, all things considered.

"Why are you lying to me, _Jacob_," Edward corrected himself and the scowl on Jacob's face dropped in no time to be replaced once again by the lip-biting gesture. Edward allowed himself a small, entertained smile at that.

"I'm not lying."

"You think I haven't noticed that you wait here for me every day at the exact same time? That you watch me read to myself while I sit against that tree over there?" he pointed a long, pale finger to a thick tree just a couple meters away. Jacob's heart began to pound violently against his chest. He knew this whole time and he never did anything. Wasn't he afraid? Angry? Creeped out?

"I have to admit, it was a little…creepy at first," Jacob gulped loudly and he could feel the lush returning to his face, "but after I figured out you were just watching for some reason, I decided I really didn't care."

The werewolf released a deep sigh. The action didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. Jacob seemed to have gotten an immense amount of relief from hearing that Edward wasn't bothered by his stalking. The vampire couldn't have that at all. He wanted to have as much fun as he could with this. While Jacob had his guard down, the bronze-haired vampire dashed toward the shifter. He stopped once their bodies were flush against each other. He could easily hear the small gasp escaping Jacob's mouth and the thump of Jacob's heart against both their chests. Edward looked the other straight in the eyes and smiled devilishly at the scared yet excited look he got in return. He opened his mouth slowly, giving the slightly taller a glimpse of his razor sharp fangs. His head snapped forward, just centimeters away from piercing skin. But instead of slicing through flesh, he chuckled to himself and brought his tongue out. The pink muscle drew a line up the wolf's neck and halfway along his jaw line. Jacob's trembling was painfully obvious, but that just succeeded to add to the vampire's amusement. Edward pulled away and leaned in to the other's slightly tinted ear.

"I may be the vampire, but I'm still waiting on that bite you promised earlier," he whispered, before pulling away in a flash. He was now once again at his original spot from just a minute ago. His face was serious once more as he took in the mess that was Jacob Black. A slightly cocky grin tore through his deadpanned look as he uttered the next words.

"Maybe next time, you should think a little quieter."

And with that, he was gone. Too fast for even Jacob to see him leave. His eyes were wide and dark as he stared off into space. His hand rose distractedly as he took in the other's words. What the hell did he mean by "think a little quieter"?

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I'm sorry if there were mistakes in it. I wrote this pretty quickly and didn't bother checking over it. Please review and tell me what you think?<strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
